mimi_and_pifandomcom-20200213-history
Pi
Pi Pi is one of the main characters of the series, along with her sister and Co-Host Mimi. She appears in almost every episode, however, actually appears in fewer than her sister Appearance Pi is a small sock puppet, with bubbly Better descriptor, please? bright cyan hair held back in a long ponytail, and permanently kept clean by her magical purple hairband. She wears a purple dress/robe, along with green Magical Rings on her arms, and two bright blue Binding Rings on her torso. Being a sock puppet she doesn't have legs or feet, but does, however, have hands. Her eyes are mostly black with yellow pupils, and she wears glasses. Her mouth has two sharp teeth, despite being a sock puppet. She appears to be permanently blushing. Personality Pi is portrayed as the more serious, more intelligent, and less evil of the two sisters. However, she does occasionally show a bit of a mean side. She is an avid gamer, playing games by herself or with her sister Mimi. These games vary wildly, with Minecraft, Terraria, The Binding of Isaac, and Slay The Spire being common mentions. She also likes to draw and read. History Sometime in 2017, she was made by two unnamed wizards, along with her sister Mimi. These wizards gave her magical rings and self-awareness. She and her sister Mimi used their magical powers to travel between dimensions and time, having fun along the way. One day she heard of her sister Mimi trying to destroy a village for serving cat tacos. She tried to stop her sister, which ended in a magical fight causing her to have Binding Rings placed on her, limiting her magical abilities. She was then forced to host a show where she taught people about various things, along with her sister, thus starting Mimi and Pi Definitely Know How To Teach Things. Around that time, she and her sister moved in with Mommiesaurus and Daddiesaurus, with Mimi driving the van to do errands while Pi comes with to record. Quotes * "Hello internet and welcome back to another episode of Mimi and Pi ''definitely ''know how to teach things!" -The intro to nearly every episode. In the other series, "teach things" is replaced with the relevant phrase, such as "read things" for the reading series, "play name" for the gaming series', and so on. * "Miiiimiiiii...." She often says this in an exasperated tone at Mimi's shenanigans. * "See you next time, bye!" -At the outro of nearly every episode * "Circles are rebels too!" -In episode 2, shapes. * "Geese are like cats, but birds" * "Mimi and Pi! Pi and Mimi! We deeeefiiiiniiitley know how to teach things!" -The Intro song Trivia * Pi's name is like the mathematical symbol of the same name, partially to emphasize hows she's, presumably, the smarter of the two sisters. * Despite Pi wearing glasses, she doesn't have any issues seeing, and in some art, her glasses are forgotten. * Pi's voice actor is also the one who makes the official art for the series. (She's also the one who started this wiki!) * Despite not being the technical owner of the Discord Server, she serves as head admin and basically runs the server. (Mostly because Mimi forgot her Discord log in) * Pi is mentioned to have the ability to summon lightning orbs, which she can use to light up places, charge electronics, and scare people, however, she wouldn't be allowed to use these to hurt people, and they would fizzle out harmlessly before being able to cause damage. Category:Characters